Episode 185
by bluekinu
Summary: The Academy allowed the students to live a normal live outside the Academy! True? RukaxMikanxNatsume songfic.


**Episode 18.5 **

**By: Bluekinu**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice Academy or the song "Just my Imagination (Running Away with Me)" sung by Babyface & Gweneth Paltrow.

**Author's Note: **

I do however, own the character named Souta, who will appear at the later part of this song fic.

Please disregard the female-male original duet version of the song.

This story is inspired by the ending of Episode 18, Season 1.

* * *

"Did you ever imagine the Academy would actually let us leave?" Ruka stated, still a bit surprised from the _freedom_ the Academy had granted them. 

"And live a life like this?" Natsume added, pulling a wooden chair and sat across the table facing Ruka.

Slender fingers of morning sunlight poked through partially-pulled up glass windows, letting the cool spring wind fill the entire house. There's nothing fancy about the place, just basic necessities and some country-inspired decor that were laid sparingly throughout its homey space, somehow brightening each room, giving it a cozy atmosphere. The house is mainly built with wood, a cottage-like design to be exact, with huge wooden logs in its basic framework. It's not surprising -- with only two men living inside; that's the perfect design for a no-frills type of lifestyle.

Natsume anchored his right arm onto the backside of his chair, gazing out at the seemingly lavender-sprinkled grass outside. "I never thought Narumi would actually stand up for the idea of letting students live a normal life outside the Academy, more so the Academy being convinced."

"Yep, and to think that was almost a year ago." Ruka smiled, contented as he stared at the soft and translucent wisps of steam rising from his hot chocolate-filled mug.

"Well, it's time to get moving." Natsume straightened himself up, stretching his arms.

"Yup, it's time to get ready for the morning appointments." Ruka replied enthusiastically as he stood up and slipped into his doctor's coat.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Ruka paused halfway as he was putting on his coat; Natsume on the other hand moved his gaze sideways to where the sound came from. Both of them smiled inwardly. Ruka then proceeded to the backdoor while Natsume went to another room.

"Good morning, Mikan!" Ruka smiled brightly, meeting her halfway through the door.

Mikan gave him a bright smile, extending her left hand she replied, "Good morning Ruka. Here, these are for you and Natsume."

Ruka took the paper bag from Mikan and peered inside. A warm smile broke down his face, "You spoil us too much Mikan. Thank you."

"Ahahhahaha! It's nothing really. I only do this for umm." Mikan paused, looking upwards as she counted, "ummm…whenever I'm free."

"Which is like, everyday," Natsume said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Hah! As if you don't benefit from it!" Mikan countered, turning to face Natsume who was leaning at the corridor wall. "At least I'm good at it," Mikan added proudly.

"Yeah…at least you are good at **something,**" Natsume added pointedly, his tone teasing. He then walked towards Ruka, carrying with him a couple of bags of assorted animal food.

Mikan shot an annoyed look at Natsume and motioned an "I'll-strangle-you" action into the air.

Ruka handed the plate of muffins Mikan had brought them to Natsume. _"You sure do brighten up this house, Mikan."_ he thought to himself as he laughed out loud at Mikan's child-like reactions.

"Hey Natsume, I'll be making barbeque today. Can you set up a fire for me?" Mikan said, as she stared rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Yeah, sure… whatever." Natsume replied dryly, picking up a muffin as he started out of the kitchen.

Mikan pouted, hearing how Natsume sounded, but a smile soon brightened her face when she caught Natsume smiling as he bit into one of her muffins.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Ruka was done attending to his last patient for that morning. It had been quite a while before Ruka was able to realize his dream having his own veterinary clinic, and now, dressed as a real veterinarian in his white doctor's coat, his bright blue eyes had never been as radiant, lighting up his gentle face even more.

He was busy arranging his patients' files when he caught a glimpse of Mikan preparing the lunch table from across the room through his workplace's glass door's window.

Just like a cheerful bird chirping in the morning, Ruka started to sing softly, glancing at Mikan every now and then.

_Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by._

_I say to myself, "I'm such a lucky guy."_

_To have a girl like her is truly a dream come true._

_Out of all the fellas in the world,_

_She belongs to you…_

Ruka sat down on his chair; he smiled and shook his head gently, realizing how funny the lines sounded as he continued to sing.

_But it was just my imagination,_

_running away with me._

_It was just my imagination,_

_running away with me…_

A cool breeze blew across the garden, gently sweeping Natsume's soft black hair elegantly over his forehead. He patted his hands, dusting off itty-bitty chips of wood from his clothes that got on him when he chopped and piled wood that morning. From the corner of his eye, he can see Mikan taking out the last batch of barbequed meats and veggies off their backyard grill.

Natsume unconsciously changed his gaze from just looking to openly staring at how Mikan radiated with happiness even after being exposed to the heat of the grill. Her warm smile, the white apron she wore over her light pink-colored dress, her long dark blonde hair that was now of about waist length, her innocent child-like qualities, and even the barbeque sauce smudge across her right cheek, all of these had a weakening effect on him.

Mikan wiped the sweat off of her forehead, thus shifting her face a bit towards Natsume's direction. Natsume jolted and turned his back to Mikan, hoping that she didn't see him staring at her.

As the screen door shut silently behind without Mikan reacting to anything, Natsume sighed with relief. He then walked leisurely through the yard at the side of the house, humming at first, not noticing when he quit humming in favor of singing.

_Soon we'll be married,_

_and raise a family._

_In a cozy, little home out in the country,_

_with two children, maybe three._

_I tell you, I can visualize it all._

_This couldn't be a dream for too real it all seems_.

Natsume stopped in his tracks, inhaling the lavender-scented air. He placed his hand inside his side pockets, smiled to himself and continued.

_But it was just my imagination,_

_running away with me._

_It was just my imagination,_

_running away with me…_

Natsume came in from the backdoor, slipped quietly into his room, his head hanging low, but his smile was still very evident.

_Every night, on my knees I pray…_

Ruka opened his drawer and pulled out a personalized pop-up letter that Mikan made for him a couple of months ago, congratulating him for finally being a veterinarian.

_Dear Lord, hear my plea…_

Ruka slumped his back on the chair. Meanwhile Natsume rested his own head against the wall of his room.

_Don't ever let another take her love from me_

_or I will surely die…_

Natsume took off his shirt and changed into a fresh purple one, buttoning it up except for the first two, exposing his collarbone.

_Ooh, her love is heavenly;_

_when her arms enfold me,_

_I hear a tender rhapsody…_

Natsume straightened up his shirt, while Ruka sighed as he closed the drawer.

_But in reality she doesn't even know me._

Ruka stood up, took off his coat and laid it over the backrest of his chair.

_Just my imagination_

_running away with me_

Natsume stood in the middle of his room, he gazed at the picture of him and Mikan's candid shot from 14 years ago when they we're still elementary students at the Academy, which was posted discreetly over his bedside table.

_Tell you it was just my imagination_

_running away with me_

Ruka & Natsume walked towards their doors to let themselves out of their respective rooms, smiling and yet at the same time trying to block off any more thoughts that kept crossing their minds.

_Just my imagination_

_Running away with me._

The two men then sighed deeply, straightening themselves as they pushed open their doors at last.

* * *

"Sooo… how was it?" Mikan peered over Natsume & Ruka who were still both lying on the grass, their eyes starting to open. 

Natsume sat up first, placed his right palm over his head, "Man, that was…something…"

"Your alice is interesting, Souta." Ruka smiled, wincing his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Oh, thanks." Souta, the new student replied, scratching his head in a slightly embarrassed way. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that my alice of dreams has a reason why it works best when there are two persons involved."

"Eh? It becomes more special?" Mikan asked with a slight excitement in her voice.

"Hahahahaha! You can put it that way." Souta blushed, "Actually, it means that the two persons shared the same dream. I just connected their thoughts and their dream became one."

Ruka & Natsume's eyes shot wide open upon hearing what Souta had just said. They instinctively looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Mikan blinked, a bit confused by the sudden, yet distinctively similar reaction of the two.

"Why? Was it a bad dream?" Mikan asked anxiously as she knelt next to them.

"Hey, you saw what we dreamt of?" Natsume asked Souta without looking at him, fixing his gaze at the grass below.

"Well…not completely, but I do have an idea as to what it's about. I did gather your thoughts together." Souta replied.

"Well then, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut." Natsume threw a threatening look at him.

Souta, knowing what Natsume's reputation is, agreed without any qualms. "Yes! Eheh, of course," the poor kid apprehensively waved his hands in front of him as if to say that he would erase the knowledge from his mind. After all, he didn't feel like he'd make a good roast. Ouch.

Natsume stood up, placed his left hand inside his side pocket and started to walk away.

"Hey Natsume! Aren't you going to tell me what it was?" Mikan's eyes winced suspiciously.

Natsume stopped and looked sideways, his eye but a narrow slit now. "No." he replied flatly.

Mikan pouted, annoyed with his rudeness. She then turned over to Ruka and asked softly, "Ruka..?"

"Huh?" Ruka was taken aback, seeing how close Mikan was to him. He turned his head to the other side and said, "It's nothing really, Mikan…"

"HMPH! You guys are so unfair!" Mikan crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head upwards to express her disappointment.

Ruka looked down as if he found his shoes suddenly so interesting, while Natsume looked up to the sky. Both of them smiled inwardly, happy that Mikan was right there in their midst, not only in their thoughts for the future but with them in the present.

**END **


End file.
